


Pillow Talk

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touken pillow talk after some hardcore lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> not affiliated with zayn malik

Kaneki gazes at Touka, who is currently attempting to recover from the most intense orgasm she’s ever had. He’s not entirely all there, himself, a little surprised at how powerful the moment was, but pleased all the same. He’s captivated by the motions of her chest, which is rising and falling in a hypnotic way as she steadies her breathing.

 

“Touka-chan, you’re so cute,” He says without thinking, reveling in the beauty before him.

 

“Sh-shut up,” She says, a flush coloring her pretty pale face.

 

“I mean it. You’re beautiful.”

 

Kaneki gently tugs her toward him, wrapping his arms around her small frame and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She smells so good; like coffee and something floral that he can’t quite put his finger on. She gives into him, too tired to resist the cuddling, and raises her hand to lightly stroke his hair, which is damp from the sweat.

 

“You’re so warm,” Kaneki murmurs against her skin, pressing her against him as much as he can.

 

“We just fucked, of course I’m warm.” She retorts, though her voice is soft and loving as opposed to sarcastic.

 

“T-Touka, you don’t have to say it like that,” Kaneki mutters, a little embarrassed as he feels heat rise to his cheeks.

 

“Well, we did. No use sugar-coating it,” She reasons. “Besides, I don’t know about you, but I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

“R-really?”

 

She pulls away from his embrace so she can look at him, and her eyes are dancing as she offers him a smile she rarely shows to anyone. 

 

“Mhm. I’d say we’re getting the hang of this. But…”

 

“But… what?”

 

She suddenly pushes him back and swings her leg over his waist so that she is straddling him. She leans down to press a light kiss against his jaw and says,  
“But… practice makes perfect.”


End file.
